Feliciano's Fireflies
by YumiHitachiin95
Summary: First Story I've ever made! Feliciano Sings about fireflies! Enjoy R&R!


My first fanfiction EVA!!!!! Feliciano sings about fireflies!!! :D I dont own the song Fireflies by Owl City or feliciano OR Romano! they belong to the creator of Axis Powers Hetalia! :D Read and review please! Flames will be used to make pasta with Feliciano and Romano! 3

Feliciano's Fireflies

"Veeeee~ Nii-saaaaan!!!" called Feliciano running towards his brother, Romano, who was sitting in the tomato fields, looking at the moon, eating a tomato as always.

"What?" replied Romano in a bored tone.

"It's almost time for dinner!!" said Feliciano.

"Whatever."

Just then Feliciano spotted little flashing lights in the corner of his eye.

"Ve~ look brother! Fireflies!!" Feliciano said, excitedly. "That reminds me! I made a song about Fireflies! Wanna hear it?!"

"Feliciano, the only thing you can make is pasta!" Said Romano but was ignored as Feliciano began to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

Feliciano closed his eyes, a calm look on his face.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

He then opened then again and smiled.

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

He began to spin in circles around his brother.

_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
_

He stopped spinning around his brother and began dancing around the field.

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

Feliciano pretended to cry but became happy again and produced a jar out of nowhere.

_  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
_

Just then a whole bunch of fireflies appeared around Feliciano as he danced and Romano watched in awe.

_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Feliciano stopped dancing and closed his eyes again but a smile still on his face.

_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Feliciano tuned around to face his brother who sat wide-eyed, slack-jawed, basic "What the heck was that?!" look plastered on his face. He had long since dropped his precious tomato. Feliciano walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo~! Anyone home??" asked Feliciano.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HEVEN OR ON EARTH THAT YOU MADE THAT SONG!!!" Romano shouted suddenly, which made his brother jump back slightly.

"Yes I did!! And I can prove it!" shouted Feliciano once he recovered from the small shock.

"Nuh-uh! No way can u prove that!! Who REALLY made that song?!" questioned Romano.

"It was me I swear!!" yelled Feliciano.

As the boys continued arguing, the camera drifts to Feliciano's window where you see a desk with a piece of paper that has Feliciano's lyrics written on it.

-Fireflies is made by Owl City

I Own Nothing!!


End file.
